customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo Saves Christmas 1996 Aired on PBS (December 2, 1998)
(Well, the guards go through town, confiscating all toys from the children and filling them in their cart) * Captain: All of them back now. Give me all your toys, by order of the Burgermeister! * (The horse neighs wickedly, and as the guards leave, the children sob) * Girl: We'll never play again. * (At this time, Kris and Topper come into town, acting jolly while the townsfolk give blank glances and general frowns at these strangers) * Kris: Ho ho ho! * S.D. Kluger's Voice: The townspeople didn't know what to make of Kris. * (Kris speaks to one man) * Kris: Hi there. * (However, he doesn't respond to Kris looks to another) * Kris: Nice day, friend. * Man: Don't "hi" me. * (He goes off, to Kris's confusion, before he and his penguin go up to an old woman) * Kris: Good morning, ma'am. * Woman: You ought to be ashamed of yourself, young man, wearing such outlandish clothes. * Kris: (puzzled) Clothes? Look, all I want to do is give away these toys. * (Needless to say, the citizens begin to panic) * Citizens: Toys?! TOYS!! * (To the two's confusion, they all begin shouting in fear and running into their homes and buildings) * Citizens: (randomly) Oh my, oh my! Get him out of here! Go away! * (They all lock their doors and windows) * Kris: What have I done? * (Topper only honks and shrugs before the two see two glum children washing their stocking near a fountain, where Kris and his companion walk over towards them) * Kris: Well, what's going on here? * Girl: We're doing our chores. * Boy: Yes, no more playing. * Kris: No playing, huh? Are you, uh, washing out...your stockings? * Boy: Uh-huh. It's one of our daily duties. * Girl: Then we hang them by the fireplace, where they dry overnight. * Boy: That's the only fashion they judge you around here; by how many chores you do and how clean your stockings are. * Kris: Is that so? * (The boy nods) * Kris: Well, you don't have to look so glum about it. * Boy: Why? * Kris: (scratches head) I don't know. I just don't like sour faces. Now I have some real nice goodies for you, but not if you look like this. * (He makes a weird-looking cringey face while shaking his fist) * Kris: You better watch out, (mocks being mournful) you better not weep, (normally) you better not pout. * Children: (as they both jump) Why? * Kris: I'm warning you why. * Both: Yes? * Kris: Because I came to town. And look what I've brought. * (He dumps out the toys from the bag) * Both: Toys! * Boy: Real toys! * Kris: (bows) Why sure, compliments of the Kringles. * Girl: But what about the Burgermeister? * Kris: What about him? If he wants a toy, he may have one. I'll send him a big red yo-yo. * (He pulls out one red yo-yo and plays with it a bit, making both children giggle a bit, before the boy goes over to the other children, and gestures them to come over) * Boy: C'mon, let's play! * Girl: Yes, c'mon! * (The children all cheer and laugh as they run over to play with the toys, but a voice calls out, making them stop) * Voice: Please wait! * (They all turn to see a young woman arriving in the square. Her name is Jessica, the town's school teacher) * Jessica: You must not play with toys! * Bernard: And, uh, who is this? * Girl: (tugs Kris's shirt) That's Miss Jessica, our new schoolteacher. * Kris: (bows) Kris Kringle, at your service, Miss Jessica. * Jessica: How dare you come here in these ridiculous clothes and make fun of me? * Kris: Clothes again? I wasn't making..... * Jessica: (interrupts) And what have you done by giving the children's toys? Don't you know toys are against the law? * Kris: Wha? * Girl: Yep. That's right. * Kris: Gee, that's kind of a silly law. * Jessica: If the Burgermeister saw you, we would all be in great danger. * Kris: (eyes widen) In danger from toys? Why that's the silliest fact I've ever heard! * Jessica: Toys are frivelous, impractical, unproductive and..... * (But she stops as Kris digs in the bag and pulls out a china doll. She looks with her glasses) * Jessica: What's that? * Kris: For you. * Jessica: A china doll? * (He gives it to her) * Jessica: I always wanted one if I was a little girl, but my parents wouldn't...... * (She kisses the doll) * Jessica: Thank you...I mean... * Kris: (winks) Watch out for that dolly. She's a hardened criminal, I hear. * Jessica: Well, perhaps that is a silly law. I mean... * (However, she is lost for words) * Kris: Well, what have you done to help me hand out these presents? It's too big a job for one oversized Kringle and a little lost penguin. Heh heh heh! * (Topper holds his wings and looks a bit bashful)